1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an alarm system for a towed vehicle, and more specifically to an alarm system for producing a warning signal when a vehicle is improperly prepared for towing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, there is presently no effective and reliable means for informing a driver that his vehicle is being improperly towed, such as might occur when the ignition switch is in the locked steering position or when the vehicle has accidently been left in gear. Under these circumstances, a vehicle can suffer substantial damage in a very short period of time.
Therefore it can be appreciated that there exists a need for some type of new and improved signaling system which would indicate to a driver that a vehicle is improperly prepared for towing, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.